1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board holding devices and more particularly to that class of apparatus in which boards may be removeably disposed in selected angular relationship in use or storage positions relative to a vertical supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with stands or holding devices for various devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,471 issued July 19, 1955 to E. D. Harsch discloses a telephone stand in which an oval or circular type base of a telephone is disposed installed between two L-shaped members grasping the marginal edges of the base and having a telephone base supporting contacting surface. Such apparatus, though grasping the edges of a substantially sheet-like member, in so far as the marginal edges of the telephone base is concerned, fails to support such device only in the regions of the marginal edges and hence makes such apparatus totally ineffective in board breaking exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,455 issued July 30, 1974 to W. J. O'Donnell teaches a pair of U-shaped inverted wire-like members disposed in parallel spaced apart relationship and having the free ends of the U-shaped members secured to a base. Such apparatus though sufficient for purposes of storage of boards intermediate the U-shaped members fails to secure a single board in a vertical aligned position relative to a supporting surface and secured outwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,810 issued Dec. 16, 1969 to M. Boss describes a free standing display stand having an L-shaped leg-like member, and upon the vertically aligned leg thereof a bracket is disposed in various vertical positions. A shelf is supported on such bracket to an adjacent bracket disposed at selected heights on an adjacently disposed L-shaped member. Though such apparatus is adjustable in width so as to permit a variety of variable width shelves to be disposed thereon no provisions are made to support a vertical member securely from a vertical supporting surface.